Equius Bond
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: I saw a YouTube video by the same title, and had to do it. Pretty much Gamzee is the son of a crime lord and Equius is supposed to be stopping him, but instead ends up with...less than animosity, but much more than neutrality. Rated M for a reason.


Inspired by the video "Equius Bond" by Explodingxbox on YouTube. I hope you enjoy.

Equius Zahhak was on a mission. He had nothing but this on his mind. He had to catch that scandalous bastard, Gamzee Makara. He was the son of a notorious crime lord, and it was rumored that soon he would be following in his father's footsteps. He had his gun hidden beneath the folds of his suit, and he was staring at the man across the poker table from him, though the idiot was sitting there, in a purple felt suit with that silken black hair of his pulled into a loose ponytail as he played solitaire. But he was rich, and he was able to do whatever he wanted. He had rented out the entire table, simply so that he didn't have to play by the rules. There was one drink that he liked here, but he didn't want to play poker, and this was the logical solution to getting his Faygo martini AND playing solitaire.  
Wait; did he just call that hair silky? He shook his head to clear it of these sorts of thoughts. So what if he had been trailing this target for three months and had seen nearly everything he had done? Just because he had watched him shower a hundred times as the hot water rolled down that toned body, with steam wrapping around him like some sort of water God didn't mean he was anything but professional. He was simply performing the necessary surveillance for this very important job.  
Not that he had actually seen anything nefarious during this period. Gamzee was a spoiled brat, yes, but he didn't so much as hire a hooker for the entire three months. He went to college, took double time classes, and came to the Monte Carlo on weekends to relax, as he was doing now. But Equius was sure that it was simply because he had caught word he was being watched. It had nothing to do with the possibility that he could simply be an upstanding citizen in spite of his parentage. That was impossible. One does not simply deny a family legacy of crime.  
The smoky room filled with slow dancing music and Equius, who had managed to score an invitation to the table through his massive STRENGTH and cunning, namely asking nicely, scowled. Getting no results, not even an incriminating musical genre, was making him incredibly upset. But he had to hold his temper. If he didn't, then he could lose his best chance yet to catch the heir in something illegal and dastardly. The server girl came by with his drink, a cold glass of milk, as one could never be too careful when on the job, and alcohol led to lewd acts regardless, and he took a drink.  
As he swayed slightly to the music, placing a single card down and furrowing his brow in concentration, Equius looked closely. He had just cheated, and switched a red card from the top with a black one from the bottom! That bastard was slipping. Speaking of tops, bottoms, and slipping, Equius wondered if, once he had captured him, Gamzee would try and persuade him to release him.  
"Well, aren't you the big strong man, Mr. Zahhak? I like that…" He said, giving the spy a lustful smirk from across the table. He took a single lock of that curly hair and twirled it around his finger before taking the digit into his mouth, giving it a suck before looking at the other man with violet bedroom eyes.  
"Do you now? Would you like me to show you just how strong I am?" the smooth spy said, getting up and looming over the heir.  
"Oh yeah." He moaned, standing up only to sit back down on the table, spreading his trouser'd legs, and undoing his tie so as to unbutton his white collared shirt down to his pink, pebbled nipples, already visible under the thin silk.  
"Do no complain. This was your request after all…"  
Equius shook his head once more, his cheeks flaming red as the thoughts ran through his head. He couldn't be thinking like this of his own free will. It had to be that this bastard had put something in his drink; an aphrodisiac of some sort. He pushed the glass away hurriedly, thinking back to the fact that Makara had spoken a moment to the same girl who had given him the milk. He cursed, excusing himself in spite of the fact that he had been in no way engaged with his host in any manner as he ran off to the bathroom, hoping no one noticed his growing erection as he continued to hear that growl voice moaning in his ear, and then screaming his name as the lithe body contorted in pleasure.  
He burst into the room, ignoring the man who was using the urinal and heading straight for the stall. He locked the door, and flung his pants down, hurriedly stroking his exceptionally large member, hoping to reach climax and then compose himself in time to return to his duties. He heard a calmer entrance, and then heard the man who had occupied it previously leave, giving a curt, quick goodbye to the newcomer.  
"So what naughty things have you been imagining about me, ?" The deep, gravelly voice said, and he heard the door creak a bit as Makara put all his weight onto the steel.  
"W-what are you talking about? I simply had something unsavory before arriving here! My stomach is having an issue that I would rather not discuss." Equius lied, trying to keep his moan from escaping his throat as he heart a hearty chuckle.  
"Come on, motherfucker, open the door so I can give you what you want. I don't usually get with bros, but I guess it's all the same in the end." At the smallest hint of an order, the spy's military upbringing, combined with his current arousal, went crazy, and he did as he was told, revealing himself for the shameful, lying pervert he was.  
"That's pretty motherfucking impressive, bro. I may just have to all up and get my bottom on for that." Gamzee smirked, and it nearly brought the spy to his knees. He was shocked when the other went to his instead, and he gasped when that red-lipped mouth enclosed around his most unused organ. He bit his lip so hard blood ran from it in a futile attempt to keep his noises inside, but as he erupted into the criminal heir's mouth, he shouted out a loud curse.  
"Up for another round, cause that got me all up and needing' it. Such cute little noises for a spy." Gamzee closed the door, and dropped his own pants, uncovering a half-hard but still quirt impressive dick.  
"What? How the hell did you know?"  
"Well, you were stealthier than most of my stalkers, and your dad almost arrested my dad, so I just all up and assumed, motherfucker. Come on, use some of the military discipline on me." He gave a sensually challenging smirk and turned around, bracing his arms on the door, and wiggling his rear a bit.  
Equius wondered if this was yet another fantasy, and decided he didn't care. He placed a single finger in his mouth before shoving it roughly into the other's entrance. The spy scoffed. Even his ass smelled like the expensive cologne he wore. After the first, another, dry finger entered, stretching out the man beginning to breath heavily in front of him. After only a minute or so, the fingers were removed, and an already saliva and cum soaked dick was made replacement. The crime heir made a small sound of pain, but it was ignored.  
"You are quite the naughty boy, coming in here and asking for this." Equius whispered, continuing to slam into the other as tears formed in violet eyes.  
"Coming in here," He pointed to his mouth with a smirk, "is pretty naughty too, motherfucker."  
"Did I tell you that you were allowed to speak?" Equius growled, placing a smack to the pale ass before him. The other jerked a bit, but moaned after.  
"All the others…they never play rough. They're afraid of what my dad'll do if they hurt me…" He panted, moving back on the cock ramming into him as a hand encircled his now fully engorged member.  
"I have no qualms about hurting a little criminal like you." Equius responded, smacking his ass again for good measure, and good pleasure.  
"I-I'm not actually a criminal. I didn't even know what my dad did until a year ago." A small, breathless laugh escaped his lips as he tried to explain himself and enjoy the thorough fucking at the same time. "I hate him for it. I…I'd rather be a police officer…" He said, and gasped as Equius found his sweet spot. The other felt a tug of tenderness, but didn't let it show as he started assaulting that one place, making the other collapse into his waiting arms as sweat ran down his body, and a small bit of drool came from his open, panting mouth.  
The spy thrust one more time, and the other came, coating the bathroom door with his seed, with the top not far behind with that tight hole to thrust into. They sat down, Equius on the toilet, and Gamzee on his lap.  
"Is it true that you have no intention of following your father?"  
"Yeah. I hate hurting other people, you know. I'm gonna graduate college and become a detective." He said, smiling and nuzzling into the older man's neck.

"Gamzee Zahhak…" The names were called at FBI graduation, and Equius couldn't be more proud. The boy had taken his name so as to keep suspicion of his heritage as low as possible, and it also helped with a little strong pulling. Not that they were like father and son, or anything; Equius was only five years older that him, and they had regular sex, so it would be pretty fucking creepy.  
"I am proud of you, agent Zahhak." Equius smiled a soft smile, and Gamzee gave a childish laugh.  
"Thanks, agent Zahhak…"


End file.
